Love Me
by Nana-hime21
Summary: Un lycée. Forks High School. L'arrivée de deux nouveau élèves va tout chambouler. Ils sont tous totalement différent, mais, au fond, cherchent tous la même chose : être aimés. Parfois, une seule personne peut faire notre monde, ou le détruire...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Ça doit vous surprendre de me revoir par ici, mais voilà.**

 **Mon absence est dû à certains problèmes personnels qui ont fais que les fanfictions étaient très loins de mes préoccupations.**

 **J'ai décidé aujourd'hui de poster le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction, en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

 **Pour mes autres fictions, je les continuerai, mais pas pour l'instant.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ **[P.O.V. Rosalie]**_

Lorsque les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux de ma chambre me réveillèrent ce matin, je me sentis étrangement lasse. Aujourd'hui était le commencement d'une nouvelle année scolaire, encore une suite de jours tous indéniablement identiques, toujours à sourire aux mêmes personnes et à en critiquer d'autres. Encore une autre année à supporter la vanité excessive de Tanya, à rassurer Kate à propos son poids, et à supporter les mains baladeuses de Royce. Encore une autre année à entendre les remarques graveleuses de McCarty. Cette dernière pensée m'arracha un sourire.

Me décidant enfin à me lever, je repoussais les draps et m'assis paresseusement sur le lit. Je passai une main paresseuse dans mes cheveux blonds, les démêlant un peu, avant de me mettre debout et de me diriger vers ma salle de bain, qui était attenante à la chambre. Je croisais mon reflet fatigué dans le miroir. J'avais une tête à faire peur.

Je me rinçai le visage, et m'adonnais à mon petit rituel du matin. Celui qui me permettais d'avoir l'air aussi fraiche qu'une rose alors que ma seule envie était d'avaler un cachet d'aspirine et d'aller me recoucher pour essayer de faire passer mon mal de tête.

 _Plus jamais_ , me promis-je intérieurement, _plus jamais ce genre de fête une veille de classe._

McCarty, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée, avait jugée bon de fêter la rentrée la veille de ladite rentrée. Étant la capitaine de l'équipe de pom-pom girls, tout le monde s'attendait naturellement à ce que j'y sois. Royce y compris.

Royce était mon petit-ami. Lui et moi avions commencé à sortir ensemble un an plutôt, lorsque sa famille avait emménagé à Forks. J'aimais bien Royce, nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. Sa famille était aussi riche que la mienne, son père et ma mère travaillaient ensemble, il était beau et populaire. Tout comme moi.

Après avoir pris ma douche, séchée mes cheveux et appliqué une crème hydratante sur l'intégralité de mon corps, j'ouvris mon dressing pour en sortir un jean taille basse et une tunique grise décolletée et près du corps, embellie d'une fine ceinture faite de rubans et de perles grises et noires. Le tout irait parfaitement bien avec mes bottes en daim grises.

Même si l'hiver n'était pas déjà arrivé, le temps imprévisible de Forks avait déjà refroidis l'air et humidifié les rues après les brèves journées chaudes que l'été nous avait accordé. Ici, il pleuvait constamment, ou presque.

Je finis de me préparer rapidement, et descendis manger un petit quelque chose. Je croisai ma mère dans le couloir menant aux escaliers. Elle était au téléphone, comme d'habitude, et tandis qu'elle beuglait des instructions à son assistante, Stacy - ou peut-être était-ce Marcy -, elle prit la peine de me gratifier d'un coup d'œil et d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête destinés à me saluer. Ma mère était du genre… constamment débordée. Du moins, trop débordée pour accorder du temps à sa propre fille. Elle était comme ça depuis… depuis la mort de mon père, il y a douze ans. Je m'y étais faite depuis.

Une fois dans la cuisine, j'attrapai simplement une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits posée sur le comptoir entreprit de la couper en morceaux en guise de petit-déjeuner. Je n'avais jamais très faim le matin, et je ne voulais pas risquer de me retrouver avec un morceau de pelure entre les dents si jamais je croquai dedans. Ma mère arriva dans la pièce.

\- Rosalie, Cindy va venir déposer des papiers importants vers seize heure, me dit-elle en se versant une tasse de café, alors assures-toi de rentrer directement après les cours aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

\- Cindy ?

\- Mon assistante, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui… Mais tu ne peux pas les prendre toi-même ? J'avais l'intention d'aller au centre commercial avec Kate, soupirai-je en me coupant un autre morceau de pomme.

\- Tu sais bien que non, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas demandé. Je… j'ai une réunion importante à propos d'une nouvelle campagne de marketing.

Ma mère travaillait dans la publicité, et elle était très souvent absente. Ça me pesait un peu. Parfois.

\- Je peux compter sur toi ? voulut-elle s'assurer.

\- Bien sûr.

Je me levais du tabouret où j'étais assise et attrapai mon sac à dos.

\- J'y vais, maman.

Elle me fit signe de patienter, son téléphone de nouveau collé à l'oreille. Je levais les yeux au ciel et partis pour l'école au volant de ma très voyante décapotable rouge vif. Ma mère me l'avait offerte pour mes dix-sept ans, quelques mois plus tôt.

J'arrivai rapidement sur le parking bondé de Forks High School. J'aperçu Royce près de sa voiture avec toute la bande, McCarty compris. La plupart des joueurs de football et des pom-pom girls étaient là, ainsi que quelques élèves plutôt populaires. Je descendis de la voiture et me dirigeai vers eux. Contrairement au cliché de la capitaine des pom-pom girls qui sort avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football, mon petit-ami ne faisait même pas parti de cette dite équipe. Royce était trop… enfin, il n'était pas assez baraqué pour faire parti de l'équipe, à l'inverse de McCarty. Tous les deux étaient le total opposé l'un de l'autre. Là où Royce était blond, mince, soigné et faisait la même taille que moi, McCarty était brun, vachement baraqué, plutôt débraillé et plus grand que moi. Ces deux là étaient le jour et la nuit.

\- Regardez qui voilà ! La reine du bal en personne ! s'exclama McCarty d'un ton sarcastique en m'apercevant, faisant sans aucun doute référence à mon élection au titre de reine du bal l'année précédente.

Royce se tourna immédiatement vers moi et me sourit. Il me prit dans ses bras et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me laissai faire et fermai les yeux, entourant sa nuque de mes bras. Royce aimait bien marquer son territoire devant les autres et montrer que j'étais à lui. Ce que je me gardais bien de lui dire, cependant, c'était que Rosalie Hale n'appartenait à personne. Même pas à lui. Lorsqu'il me relâcha je vis du coin de l'œil Emmett grimacer légèrement quand Tanya agrippa son bras, se collant langoureusement contre lui.

 _Quelle sangsue celle-là !_ pensai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

McCarty se dégagea enfin de sa poigne en me dévisageant d'un drôle d'air. Je me tournai rapidement vers Royce.

\- Tu es arrivé depuis longtemps ? lui demandai-je.

\- Dix minutes, tout au plus.

Puis il se retourna vers un de ses potes sans plus me prêter attention, gardant tout de même un bras possessif autour de ma taille. Il m'avait à peine adressé la parole.

\- Rosalie ? m'interpela Kate qui était en train de boire un soda sans sucre. J'aimerai avoir ton avis à propos d'un nouveau régime dont j'ai entendu parler.

\- Encore ? m'étonnai-je. T'en à pas un peu marre de tout ces régimes, Kate ?

\- Tu sais bien que j'en ai besoin, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. J'ai beaucoup grossis ces derniers mois.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas grossis du tout, Lauren, une des pom-pom girl, me coupa dans mon élan.

\- Vous savez quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle fortement. Il parait qu'il y a des nouveaux cette année.

Les nouveaux étaient rares à Forks. Ici, tout le monde se connaissait depuis toujours, et la seule nouveauté de ces dernières années avait été le retour de la fille du shérif Swan qui datait de trois ans et la venue des King, la famille de Royce, l'année dernière.

\- Des nouveaux ? m'intéressai-je.

\- Ouais, la fille et le fils d'un médecin il parait. Ils viennent de New-York à ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Ils sont riches ? demanda Tanya, une lueur calculatrice dans l'œil.

\- D'après ce que je sais, ils ont acheté la villa blanche à l'extérieur de la ville. Tu sais, celle avec toutes ces baies vitrées, là ? Donc ils doivent probablement l'être.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir tout ça ? la questionnai-je, curieuse.

\- J'ai mes sources ! affirma-t-elle d'un air supérieur.

\- J'espère qu'ils seront dans ma classe ! dit Kate, toute excitée.

\- Dans _ma_ classe, tu veux dire ! lui dit sèchement Tanya, avant de balayé quelques filles d'un regard d'avertissement. Si le mec est mignon, il est à moi !

Je ravalai le rire qui me montait à la gorge.

\- J'ai entendu Jessica faire courir la rumeur que les nouveaux ont le même âge, et donc qu'ils sont jumeaux, ajouta Jane.

\- Jessica ? Cette gourde qui donnerait pratiquement sa vie pour faire partie de notre équipe ?

\- Exactement !

\- Et tu crois qu'on peut croire ce qu'elle dit ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait, après tout ? demanda Lauren.

\- On pourrait en dire de même de toi !

\- Je sais ce que je dis, Jane ! se défendit Lauren.

\- En tout cas, pour l'instant je ne vois aucune voiture que je ne connais pas qui pourrait appartenir à des gosses riches venant de la grande ville, fis-je remarquer.

\- Je sais ce que je dis ! répéta Lauren. Ma source est fiable, vous pouvez me croire !

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander quelle était cette source dont elle se vantait tant, la cloche sonna et coupa cour à la discussion. Je grimaçai en entendant ce son qui ne fit qu'amplifier mon mal de tête. Nous partîmes chacun de notre côté à notre premier cours de la journée. McCarthy partit dans la même direction que moi.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il.

Je lui jetai un regard suspicieux.

\- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de mon état de santé ?

Il parut un peu gêné, et passa sa main derrière sa nuque.

\- Te fais pas d'idée ! C'est juste que t'as pas mal bu hier, alors je me demandais si t'allais pas trop mal, c'est tout.

Je me surpris à sourire.

\- Je… je vais bien, dis-je d'une voix hésitante.

Je me retins d'ajouter un « merci ». Il me jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de détourner le regard.

\- Bien, c'est… bien. Tant mieux.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la salle d'espagnole, où nous avions cours en commun, dans un silence paisible.

 _ **[P.O.V. Bella]**_

Je venais à peine de finir de me garer sur le parking de l'école lorsque la cloche sonna. J'étais en retard.

 _Eh merde !_

J'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à terminer mes devoirs de vacances, et je n'avais pas entendu mon réveil sonner ce matin. Ça m'apprendra à toujours tout faire à la dernière minute. En sortant de ma camionnette, je fis presque tomber mon sac à dos dans une flaque d'eau non loin. Heureusement, je le rattrapai à temps. Je me mis à courir en espérant arriver à temps à mon premier cours de l'année, biologie. J'étais bien contente qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans les couloirs pour me voir faire ça. J'avais probablement l'air aussi ridicule qu'un canard essayant d'échapper à celui qui voulait le déplumer.

Au détour d'un couloir, ce qui devait arriver finit par arriver ; je percutai quelqu'un. Alors que je m'attendais à tomber - sur les fesses avec un peu de chance - je sentis une poigne de fer me retenir et m'attirer vers un torse étonnement chaud vu la température à l'extérieur. Je levais les yeux avec l'intention de remercier mon sauveur, et restai figée devant les siens.

Verts.

Ses yeux étaient d'un vert aussi profond que celui des sapins fraîchement coupé à noël, parsemés ci et là de pépites dorées me rappelant la couleur chaude du miel et encadrés par des cils d'une étrange teinte bronze. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

 _Ces cils sont bien trop long pour un garçon…_ fut la seule pensée cohérente qui put me traverser l'esprit à ce moment là.

\- Ça va ? fit une voix de velours.

Je sortis enfin de ma transe à tendance poétique, et le flou qui cachait tout ce qui n'était pas ces yeux disparut. Je pu me rendre compte de l'ensemble de son visage, totalement magnifique. Il avait un visage anguleux, un nez droit et une mâchoire volontaire. Ses joues étaient assombries par une légère barbe naissante, et ses lèvres fines et sensuelles étaient délicieusement ourlées. Mais ce qui me sauta le plus aux yeux était ses cheveux, de la même couleur incroyable que ses cils et aussi ébouriffés que s'il venait tout juste de se lever. Ma bouche s'assécha et mon cœur se mit à battre à un rythme frénétique dans ma poitrine.

\- Trop beau…

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire en coin.

\- Ouais, on me le dit souvent, rit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

 _Oh putain ! Putain putain putain !_

Le feu me monta aux joues lorsque je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire. C'est alors que je pris conscience de son bras qui me tenait toujours étroitement contre lui. Je m'écartai brusquement, comme si son contact m'avait brûlé. Il parut surpris.

\- Je… heu… bégayai-je, je dois… heu… merci pour… pour ça… je dois… je dois y aller… heu… Bye !

Je tournai les talons et me mit à courir. J'entendis son rire rauque raisonner dans le couloir, et accélérai l'allure, les joues en feu. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'une fois revenue au point de départ, c'est-à-dire sur le parking. Je m'adossai contre un mur et pris le temps de calmer ma respiration.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?! J'ai dû passer pour une véritable idiote !_

Qui était ce type ? Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Je m'en serais souvenu… Était-il possible qu'il soit le nouveau ? J'avais été septique lorsque Jessica nous avait dit, à Angela et moi, qu'il y aurait des nouveaux cette année. Apparemment c'était la vérité…

Je pestai contre ma propre stupidité - _trop beau ? Vraiment ? Ma pauvre fille !_ \- et me remis en route vers ma classe de biologie, en marchant cette fois. Je pris un autre chemin cependant, de peur de rencontrer de nouveau « _Mister Perfect_ ». Je devais être _très_ en retard, à présent.

Enfin arrivé à ma salle de classe, dont la porte était close comme je l'avais pressenti, je pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage et frappai trois coup rapide contre la porte. J'allais attirer l'attention vers moi en étant en retard, et je détestai ça plus que tout. J'attendis quelques secondes et, ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, j'allais frapper une nouvelle fois lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

Mr Banner n'avait pas l'air très content de me voir, probablement parce que je perturbais son cours.

\- Je… commençai-je.

\- Merci de nous faire l'immense honneur de votre présence, miss Swan ! dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Allez vous asseoir.

Il me désigna d'un vague geste de la main une place dans le fond, la seule disponible. Je rougis, morte de honte, et partis m'asseoir au fond de la salle, à la même place que j'avais occupée l'année dernière, la tête baissée. Une fois assise, je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

\- Rebonjour toi ! chuchota une voix masculine à ma gauche.

Je me tournai brusquement vers mon voisin de table, incrédule devant tant de malchance. Le type de tout à l'heure était à présent assis près de moi, négligemment accoudé à la table. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend bon sang !_

\- Sa…salut, bafouillai-je lamentablement.

Je détournais la tête et fermai les yeux fortement. Mais quelle idiote je faisais !

\- Salut… dit-il en lâchant un petit rire.

 _Eh merde ! Merde, merde merde et re-merde !_

Je sortis mes cahiers et essayai d'écouter le cours. Et échouai. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était que cet Adonis dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom était assis juste à côté de moi, que nos bras n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres, et qu'il suffirait que je tende mes doigts pour le toucher.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Ce n'était pas mon style d'avoir ce genre de… pensées. Je n'étais le genre de fille qui se pâmait devant chaque beau mec qu'elle croisait. Au contraire. Ma maxime était « beaux mecs ? Beaux problèmes ! ». Et pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de mon voisin. Qui me fixait du regard.

Encore une fois, je rougis brusquement et détournai la tête, essayant de garder les yeux sur le professeur. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

 _Décidément, il ne semble pas vouloir se calmer celui-là !_

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, l'Adonis aux cheveux bronze bondit littéralement de son siège et sortit de la salle avant même que je n'ai le temps de le réaliser. Un peu abasourdie, je pris mon temps pour ramasser mes affaires et sortir à mon tour. Il devait avoir quelque chose d'urgent à faire… Avec une fille, peut-être ?

 _Ne sois pas stupide ! Comment aurait-il pût rencontrer une fille alors qu'il vient juste d'arriver ?_

C'est vrai. Il était peut-être beau, mais il y avait des limites à ce que la beauté pouvait faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Une seconde.

Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à ça moi ? Je n'en avais rien à faire de qui il fréquentait ! Je ne le connaissais même pas !

 _Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je m'en fiche complètement !_

\- Bella ! entendis-je quelqu'un m'appeler.

Je me retournai pour voir Angela arriver vers moi.

\- Alors, ce premier cours ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Comme d'habitude, mentis-je. Et toi ?

\- Ça pouvais aller, mais bon les math je déteste ça, je suis plutôt douée en anglais moi.

\- Personne n'aime les math de toute façon, dis-je en haussant les épaules, tandis qu'on arrivait devant notre casier commun.

\- Personne sauf Eric !

\- Ça c'est sûr ! Mais bon, Eric est un petit géni de la science. Ses notes sont même meilleures que celles de Jasper Whitlock dans ce cours.

Jasper était en quelque sorte le surdoué du lycée, le meilleur dans toutes les matières, sauf en sport et, bien sûr, en science, où Eric le dépassait pourtant de très peu.

\- Angela ? dit une voix hésitante.

Je vis le visage d'Angela prendre une teinte écrevisse alors qu'elle se retournait vers Ben. Je souris intérieurement, songeant que ses sentiments pour lui étaient plus qu'évident et qu'il était réellement surprenant que Ben ne l'ait jamais remarqué.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

Il prit une grande inspiration, jetant un coup d'œil sur sa droite. Je regardai dans la même direction que lui et vis Eric tenir ses deux pouces en l'air en signe d'encouragement. Il cacha rapidement ses mains derrière son dos lorsqu'il remarqua que je le regardai, affichant un air innocent. Je haussai un sourcil, interrogative.

\- Eh bien, je… je me demandai si tu… si tu voudrais…

La lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Ben allait enfin demander à Angela de sortir avec lui ! Il se racla la gorge avant de finalement se lancer :

\- Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien s…

Cette traitresse de cloche le coupa dans son élan et me donna envie de hurler ma frustration.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Angela une fois le bruit de la cloche dissipé, comme Ben restait silencieux.

\- Laisse tomber, fit Ben en lui offrant un petit sourire contrit, on se reparle plus tard !

Je pris mes cahiers pour mon dernier cours de la matinée et me dirigeai vers celui-ci, pestant contre cette saleté de cloche et priant pour que l'Adonis aux cheveux bronzes ne soit pas dans cette classe avec moi.

 _ **[P.O.V. Alice]**_

Forks, Washington. Ou l'enfer de toute citadine.

Venir dans ce trou perdu était une des pires choses qui auraient pu m'arriver. Et tout ça à cause d'Edward ! J'adorais mon frère, mais s'il s'était tenu tranquille à New York, mes Jimi Choo ne seraient pas abimés par la boue à présent.

 _Bouh heu ! J'en ai marre, je veux rentrer !_

Bon. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû arriver au lycée en talons aiguilles, mais pour ma défense, ils allaient vraiment trop bien avec mon nouveau sac à main ! J'avançai avec peine sur l'asphalte mouillée du parking. J'étais très en retard, je le savais bien, mais il était hors de question que je me presse. Il y avait un trop gros risque de me casser un talon. Et puis, de toute manière, c'était mon premier jour. Ils ne _pouvaient pas_ me mettre une retenue ou un truc du genre. Impossible. C'était une sorte de règle implicite et non-écrite que tout le monde respectait. Même les péquenauds incultes de ce trou à rat devaient le savoir.

J'arrivais enfin à ma salle de classe. J'avais cours d'histoire avec un certain M. Crumbs, et je sentais déjà que j'allais m'ennuyer comme jamais. Je toquais trois coups secs et assurés à la porte. Un homme m'ouvrit, il n'avait pas l'air si vieux que ça, je pensais que je pourrais sûrement lui faire un peu de charme pour qu'il ne me réprimande pas.

\- Vous êtes en retard, dit-il sèchement.

Je pris un air innocent et me mordillai la lèvre, occultant tous les élèves qui me fixaient du regard.

\- Pardon, professeur… susurrai-je. Cela n'arrivera plus.

\- Pour sûr, acquiesça-t-il.

Je m'autorisai un léger sourire en me dirigeant vers une place libre.

\- Vous viendrez en retenue après les cours, ajouta Crumbs.

Je me figeai, estomaquée.

 _Il a dit quoi là ?_

Je me retournai d'un bon.

\- Une retenue ?! m'exclamai-je. Mais non, vous n'avez pas le droit !

Il me toisa, goguenard, tandis que quelques rires fusaient dans la classe.

\- J'ai tout les droits, ma petite. Allez, vas t'assoir que je continue mon cours.

J'hésitai à répondre, et choisis finalement d'aller m'assoir, furibonde.

 _Cet affreux prof totalement idiot ! Il ne peut pas me faire ça, pas à moi ! Je viens tout juste d'arriver !_

Je ruminais dans mon coin pendant tout le reste du cours, ignorant superbement la fille assise à côté de moi. La pauvre essayait visiblement d'avoir quelques info sur moi, de quoi lui accorder ses dix minutes de gloire auprès des autres élèves.

 _Pas de chance, la brunette. Je suis trop en rogne pour discuter, là._

La cloche de ma libération sonna enfin, et je sortis avec soulagement à l'extérieur prendre un peu l'air. J'aimais bien attirer l'attention sur moi, mais supporter les regards de tous ces gens suivant le moindre de mes mouvements pouvait être assez fatiguant à la longue.

 _Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais pendant la pause, moi ?_

J'avais déjà repéré mon casier la veille, lorsque le directeur avait entreprit de nous faire visiter l'école à Edward et moi, sous l'insistance de mon père. Ce dernier avait voulu que nous puissions bien nous repérer lors de notre premier jour, pensant avec raison que ce serait plus facile ainsi.

Je repérai Edward un peu plus loin, visiblement en train de fumer une clope. Je le rejoins, contente d'avoir trouvé une occupation. Je tâcherais de me faire de nouveaux amis pendant la pause de midi, plutôt que maintenant.

\- Hey, Eddy Boy ! le saluai-je d'une voix enjouée.

Il sourit légèrement.

\- Hey, mini-pouce, rétorqua-t-il.

Je grimaçai. Il détestait que je l'appelle Eddy, mais il me le rendait bien en m'affublant de surnoms tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Mini-pouce et Lilipucia étaient ses préférés. Je m'appuyai contre le mur, nonchalante, bien décidée à en faire mon divertissement des dix prochaines minutes.

\- Le tabac va te tuer, dis-je en avisant sa clope.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas avant, répliqua-t-il.

Il tira une bouffé et me renvoya la fumée en pleine figure. Je toussai fortement en m'éloignant de quelques pas.

\- T'es dégueulasse, pleurnichai-je.

Il sourit, visiblement content de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller embêter ?

\- Figure-toi que non.

\- Sans blague ? s'enquit-il, sarcastique. Personne n'a voulu de toi ?

\- Pfff, soufflai-je, légèrement agacée. Comme si ça pouvait arriver.

Il ricana.

 _Ouais, ok, c'est mon frère. Je l'aime (en théorie). N'empêche qu'il me fait grave chier là._

\- Et toi Eddy ? Tu t'es trouvé aucune…

\- Eddy !

Je me retournai brusquement, irritée d'avoir été interrompue. Qui plus est par une blondasse décolorée qui avait osé appeler mon frère _Eddy._ Edward avait d'ailleurs l'air plus qu'exaspéré de la voir arriver. Il écrasa son mégot contre le mur en soufflant d'agacement. Je souris avec amusement en le voyant tourner les talons, probablement avec l'intention de s'enfuir.

 _Trop tard mon chou, la blondasse a été plus rapide !_

Celle-ci avait réussit à le rattraper, refermant ses doigts - qui me firent brièvement penser à des serres d'oiseau - parfaitement manucurés sur le bras de mon frère. Il se dégagea d'un haussement d'épaule, visiblement mécontent. La blonde ne se démonta pas pour autant, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha presque Edward.

Cette fille devait fortement l'incommoder pour qu'il lui parle comme ça. En même temps, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi…

 _Visiblement une de ces pétasses à la con, comme à New York. J'avais espéré en être épargnée dans ce trou paumé…_

Elle cligna des yeux, et je cru un moment qu'elle avait été choquée qu'il s'adresse à elle de cette manière. Mais non, elle se remit à sourire. Elle eut même l'audace de se rapprocher de lui, allant même jusqu'à glisser une main le long de son torse.

\- Je voulais juste… commença-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse, te dire que je serais heureuse que tu viennes à ma table, ce midi…

\- Non, la coupa-t-il sèchement. J'ai mieux à faire.

\- Mais…

Je ne pu m'empêcher de glousser. Cette fille était vraiment pire qu'une sangsue, elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Pourtant, il était plus que clair qu'Edward n'avait qu'une envie, se sauver en courant.

La blondasse se retourna d'un bond en m'entendant rire. Son regard était noir, et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace méprisante. Avec son visage tout peinturluré, elle me fit presque penser à une gargouille.

\- T'es qui toi ? m'agressa-t-elle avec hargne.

\- C'est ma sœur, dit brusquement Edward avant que je ne puisse répondre. Maintenant dégage.

Je souris. Mon frère avait toujours été protecteur envers moi, et ne supportait pas que quelqu'un me parle mal. La blonde sembla comprendre qu'elle avait fait une gaffe, cette fois-ci, et n'insista pas. Elle partit.

Peu de temps après, alors que j'expliquais à Edward la différence entre les couleurs pêche et saumon, la cloche annonçant la fin de la pause sonna. Je fus amusée du gros soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Je passai le reste de la journée à, principalement, répondre aux diverses questions sur ma personne. Visiblement la vie glamour de New-York les fascinait tous ici. Je m'étais rapidement faite quelques copines, avec qui je déjeunai à midi. J'avais par contre repéré le groupe des pom-pom girls, et j'avais bien envie d'entrer dans « l'élite » de Forks. Tant et si bien que cette ville puisse avoir une quelconque élite. Ça pourrait être amusant, et j'imaginai qu'ils devaient être ceux qui organisaient les fêtes ici. Je découvris que la fille qui avait essayé de me parler au premier cours faisait partie de ce groupe, je pris donc la décision de l'aborder dès que possible.

L'heure de ma retenue arriva, et j'y allai en trainant des pieds (pas littéralement, je ne voulais pas abimer mes chaussures).

Je toquai à la porte et entrai après m'y être fait inviter. Je remarquai tout de suite que Crumbs était absent.

\- Va t'assoir et copie cent fois la phrase « Je ne dois pas arriver en retard en cours ».

Je me retournai d'un bond et avisai un garçon assis au fond de la classe. Je ne pouvais voir que ses cheveux blond de la où je me tenais, il n'avait même pas relevé la tête de sa copie.

\- T'es qui toi ? questionnai-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- Le prof m'a demandé de superviser ta retenue, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

S'il pensait que ça allait me satisfaire, c'est qu'il ne connaissait pas encore Alice Cullen. J'avais bien envie de me payer un peu sa tête pendant que le prof n'était pas là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faaais ? demandai-je de ma voix la plus agaçante.

J'allai vers lui et me penchai par-dessus son épaule. Il claqua sa langue contre son palet.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Alleeez, diiis-moooi… chouinai-je en souriant intérieurement.

Décidant de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin, j'approchai ma bouche de son oreille et l'effleurai de mes lèvres. Il se tendit comme s'il venait de recevoir un choc électrique.

\- S'il-te-plait… susurrai-je langoureusement.

Il recula brusquement sa chaise, manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse, et se dressa devant moi, furibond, les yeux étincelants de colère.

 _Putain ce qu'il est beau…_

\- Écoute-moi bien, la fauteuse de trouble ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'assoir pour copier tes lignes, et de te tenir très loin de moi, compris ?

 _La vache, qu'est-ce qu'il est sex ce mec ! Un visage d'ange sans défaut, une bouche pleine et un nez droit, avec un regard pourtant très dur et… sérieux. Le regard d'un homme. Ça me donne envie de le dévergonder…_

Je me léchai les lèvres inconsciemment, une étrange sensation de chaleur envahissant mon corps. Son regard parut se troubler un instant, mais il se reprit rapidement. Il se rassit, m'ignorant royalement, tandis que je restai figée face à la révélation que je venais d'avoir.

Le prof arriva et m'ordonna de commencer à copier. J'allai m'assoir à regret, levant de temps en temps les yeux pour observer le blond au fond de la classe, la même pensée tournant encore et encore dans ma tête. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres au fur et à mesure que mon désir se précisa, et que ma résolution se renforça.

 _Je veux cet homme…_

 _Et Alice Cullen obtiens toujours ce que qu'elle veut._

Forks ne sera peut-être pas si mal, finalement.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :)**

 **J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, et ce que vous avez perçu entre les lignes, et ce que vous imaginez pour la suite !**

 **À bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre !**

 **Alors, j'allais répondre à vos reviews (qui m'ont toutes faites très plaisir, surtout de retrouver d'anciennes lectrices après tout ce temps ! )**

 **Mais finalement, je me suis dis, pourquoi ne pas leur poster le deuxième chapitre dès maintenant !**

 **Alors voilà, bonne lecture, et dites-moi tout ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 _ **[P.O.V. Rosalie]**_

L'arrivé de Edward et Alice Cullen à Forks avait créé un véritable effet tornade. Le premier bien évidement à cause de son allure de top model bad boy qui en fit craquer plus d'une, et surtout Tanya. Inutile de préciser qu'il était désormais sa chasse gardée - ce qui n'empêchait tout de même pas certaines filles de se vanter d'avoir couché avec lui. En l'espace de quelques jours, il avait déjà acquis une sacrée réputation de playboy.

Alice Cullen, elle, avait par contre décidée de s'incruster dans notre groupe. Je trouvais ça particulièrement agaçant.

Dès son arrivée, tout le monde ne parlait plus que d'elle et de son frère. Et voilà que maintenant elle me volait la vedette même avec mes amis ! J'avais bien essayé de l'envoyer paître, mais les autres étaient tous si curieux à propos d'elle et de sa vie à New York que je n'avais rien pu faire. Même cet idiot de McCarty était sous son charme ! Cet imbécile riait à tout ce qu'elle disait, et l'adorait visiblement.

Je serrai les dents et détournai le regard en le voyant justement passer un bras autour de ses épaules et rire aux éclats.

 _Ouais ouais on a compris, cette fille est super !_

Je soupirai en croquant dans un bâtonnet de carotte, remarquant que même Kate semblait boire les paroles de l'autre cruche aux cheveux en épis.

 _Même pas capable de se coiffer, celle-là._

Je me levai, excédée. Tout le monde se tu et se tourna vers moi.

 _Enfin !_

\- J'y vais, je vous retrouve plus tard, leur souris-je.

Je jouais un peu de mon charme en rejetant mes cheveux par-dessus mon épaule de manière séductrice, et sortis de la cafétéria en tortillant exagérément mes fesses.

 _Tant pis si je ressemble à une garce, pour autant qu'on me regarde._

J'allai à mon casier prendre mes livres pour mon premier cours de l'après-midi.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et m'attirèrent contre un corps fin.

 _Royce…_

Je me retins juste à temps de le repousser, et me laissai aller contre lui à la place.

\- Bonjours ma beauté, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

\- Salut toi…

Je me retournai et lui plaquai un rapide baiser sur la bouche, n'ayant qu'un envie, m'éloigner de lui.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend à la fin ?_

J'ignorai pourquoi, mais ces dernier temps, Royce m'agaçait de plus en plus. Je ne saurais pas en donner la raison exacte, c'était juste qu'il était trop… et pas assez… enfin voilà quoi.

Mais bon, je ne pouvais certainement pas rompre avec lui à cause d'une connerie pareille. Nous étions si bien assortis tous les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir, ma belle ? me demanda-t-il d'un air plein de sous entendu.

Je m détournai et commençai à marcher vers mon cours. Il me suivit.

\- Je dois finir le devoir de géo.

\- Laisse tomber ça, Rosalie. Viens plutôt chez moi, ok ? Mes parents ne seront pas là…

Je soupirai fortement en me stoppant net. Il n'avait toujours pas compris le message peu importe le nombre de fois où je le lui avais dis, il continuait à insister là-dessus.

\- Royce !

\- Mais quoi ?! J'ai le droit de vouloir passer du temps avec ma copine, tu ne vas pas me reprocher ça quand même !

Je baissais les yeux, ressentant presque un peu de culpabilité se glisser en moi.

 _Après tout, il ne demande que ce que tout garçon est à même d'attendre de sa petite amie…_

Il profita de mon semblant de faiblesse pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le baiser était agréable, et je me laissai aller en glissant un bras autour de son cou, l'autre tenant toujours mes livres.

Nous fûmes brusquement bousculés.

\- Dégagez le passage, cracha McCarty en marchant d'un pas rapide, visiblement énervé.

Royce en resta coi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce type ?!

\- Aucune idée, soufflai-je en le regardant sortir du lycée.

Royce m'accompagna galamment jusqu'à ma salle de cours.

\- Alors… commença-t-il, je peux compter sur toi ce soir ?

J'avais envie de dire non, je voulais vraiment le faire. Mais d'un seul coup sont apparues dans ma tête toute les bonnes raison de dire oui. De toute manière… il allait bien falloir me débarrasser de ça un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'étais avec Royce depuis déjà un an… Si nous ne le faisions pas bientôt, il allait finir par se lasser de moi… et je serais toute seule, à nouveau.

 _Je ne veux plus être seule…_

\- D'accord, acquiesçai-je avec un sourire hésitant.

\- D'accord ? répéta Royce, étonné.

\- D'accord…

Il me sourit avec une excitation évidente, et m'embrassa avant de partir.

J'entrai en classe et partie m'assoir au fond, l'esprit déjà accaparé par ce qui allait bientôt arriver.

 _Ce soir, je vais perdre ma virginité avec Royce King._

 _ **[P.O.V. Alice]**_

Forks High School était décidément un endroit amusant. Moi qui pensais m'ennuyer comme la mort dans ce trou paumé !

Dès mon deuxième jour, j'étais allée voir cette fille qui m'avait abordé lors de mon premier cours. Elle s'appelait Kate et était au final très gentille, bien que très curieuse. Elle n'arrêta pas de me poser des questions sur ma vie à New York, mais j'aimais parler de tout ça alors je répondais avec plaisir. En fait, tout son groupe m'avait bien accueillit, même cette Tanya. Je pensais même qu'elle essayait de faire bonne impression sur moi pour pouvoir approcher mon frère.

 _Eh ben, elle va attendre longtemps celle-là…_

Malgré toutes les rumeurs qui courraient, je ne pensais pas qu'Edward avait déjà couché avec une fille d'ici. Elles étaient toutes bien trop potiches.

Bon, certes, habituellement c'était même un critère de sélection pour lui, moins de neurone plus de poitrine comme il disait.

 _Ou plutôt comme il disait avant…_

Je lui trouvais un air étrange depuis notre arrivé ici. Il semblait moins s'intéresser aux filles qu'à New York, et ça m'étonnai vraiment de sa part. Peut-être avait-il décidé de faire un effort, de mieux se comporter dans cette nouvelle ville ?

 _Ou alors il vire homo… ouais, c'est sûrement ça._

Ça avait été plutôt facile pour moi de m'intégrer avec eux. Certes, quelques filles étaient de véritables garce, mais d'autres étaient vraiment sympas. Les garçons étaient sympas avec moi eux aussi, spécialement Emmett. Nous nous étions immédiatement entendus lui et moi. Il était le rigolo de service, toujours à raconter une blague ou à lancer une vanne. Il était vraiment super, il me faisait un peu penser à une sorte de grand frère idiot.

À vrai dire, la seule qui semblaient avoir mal prit mon apparition au sein de sa petite vie bien rangée était miss Rosalie Hale, la capitaine des pom-pom girls. Je ne la connaissais pas du tout, mais elle était affreusement froide envers moi. J'ignorais ce que je lui avais fait et ne cherchais pas à le savoir. Elle souhaitait jouer les hypocrites devant les autres et m'ignorer le quart du temps ? Grand bien lui fasse.

Assez rapidement j'avais remarqué les coups d'œil fréquent qu'elle jetait à Emmett, et dont lui-même n'avait même pas conscience. Bien que miss perfection sorte avec Royce King (plutôt mignon, mais trop lisse à mon goût), elle semblait bien plus intéressée par l'herbe du voisin. Herbe que je me faisais une joie de faire semblant de convoiter.

J'adorai la voir bouillir d'agacement. Bien sûr, miss perfection ignorait que monsieur muscle lui rendait bien son intérêt…

Je me promis de ne pas m'amuser trop longtemps à la torturer. Après tout, Emmett avait malheureusement l'air plutôt mordu d'elle, donc… il allait bien falloir que j'aide ce grand nigaud.

 _Ahhh, moi et ma grandeur d'âme…_

Miss perfection venait de quitter la table lorsque mon regard fut attiré par une tignasse blonde non loin.

\- Hé, qui c'est ce mec là-bas ? demandai-je sans le quitter des yeux.

Je ne l'avais plus recroisé depuis ma retenue, malgré mon observation ardue de chaque coin de couloir.

Kate prit une autre gorgée de sa canette de régime.

\- Hum ? Qui ça ?

\- Le type, là ! dis-je en le pointant ouvertement du doigt.

Je le regardai attentivement pour la première fois. Dans la salle de classe, j'avais été bien trop surprise par son culot pour véritablement remarquer autre chose - hormis sa belle gueule, d'accord. Mais là, alors même que mes yeux se délectaient de la vu de sa nuque et de ses avant bras musclés, un détail me sauta en pleine face.

 _Ses vêtements sont trop moches !_

\- Je pense qu'il s'appelle Casper ou un truc comme ça…

Je détournai mon regard de l'affreux outrage à la mode pour dévisager Kate, ahurie.

\- Casper ? Comme le petit fantôme ?

\- Ouais c'est ça.

Je secouai la tête, incrédule.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Qui s'en souci de toute façon ? nous interrompit Tanya. Ce n'est qu'un stupide rat de bibliothèque, franchement il vaut mieux ne pas se tenir avec les intellos…

J'allai lui dire ma façon de penser quand Jane prit la parole.

\- Dites, vous pensez que Rosalie et Royce l'ont déjà fait ?

 _Heu… quel rapport ?_

Plus de la moitié de la table éclata de rire. Emmett resta silencieux, le visage baissé vers son assiette. Tanya lâcha un ricanement méprisant.

\- Non je ne crois pas, cette fille à l'air tellement frigide… ou alors c'est qu'elle cache bien son jeu !

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! la défendit Kate.

Tanya tourna son regard de vautour vers elle, comme un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, de toute façon, hein ? fit-elle avec perfidie. À moins que toi et elle n'ayez…

\- Tanya, arrête ça, dis-je calmement en voyant Kate devenir toute rouge.

Elle émit un bruit agacée mais obtempéra. À croire qu'elle voulait vraiment me faire bonne impression…

\- De toute manière, commença Jane, même si ils ne l'ont pas déjà fait, j'ai comme le sentiment que c'est pour bientôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda une autre fille de l'équipe dont je n'arrivai pas à retenir le nom.

\- Eh bien, ça fait quand même un an qu'ils sont ensembles ces deux là, et Royce est un mec après tout.

\- Royce est un gentleman, répliqua Kate. Il ne la forcera à rien !

Tanya roula des yeux.

\- Mais réveilles-toi un peu, ma pauvre fille ! C'est pas le pays des bisounours ici ! Les mecs veulent baiser et c'est bien normal !

Je grimaçai brièvement devant la vulgarité dont elle faisait preuve. Quelques mecs y allèrent de leurs commentaires graveleux, et au bout d'un moment certains commencèrent même à parier sur le temps que ça prendrait avant que Royce ne « tire son coup » avec la « bombasse » qui lui servait de copine.

 _Vraiment dégoutant._

Emmett, que j'avais presque fini par oublier tellement il était silencieux, se leva et partit sans dire un mot. Je me sentais un peu désolée pour lui. Ce type avait définitivement besoin de mon aide pour être heureux en amour. Et il allait la recevoir, qu'il en veuille ou pas.

Je piquai une frite dans l'assiette qu'Emmett venait d'abandonner puis partis à sa recherche. Je le trouvai finalement dehors, debout tout seul au milieu du parking, les mains dans les poches.

\- Hey, toi, l'interpellai-je en sautillant jusqu'à lui.

Il m'adressa un bref regard.

\- Salut…

Le pauvre, il avait l'air à la fois triste et en colère. En ce moment précis il n'avait plus rien de sa bonne humeur et de sa joie de vivre habituelle.

\- Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, chantonnai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Ah, bon, tant mieux pour toi.

 _Alors comme ça, il s'en fiche, hein ? Voyons s'il pourra rester sans réaction face à ça…_

\- Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, je sais que…

Je sautillai autour de lui en chantant, et je parvins à lui arracher un sourire.

\- Je sais que… Rosalie en pince pour toi !

J'avais dis cette dernière phrase en m'arrêtant devant lui, avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui s'agrandit en voyant la tête qu'il fit à mon annonce.

\- Q-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? balbutia-t-il.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et partis en trottinant, bien décidée à le laisser se torturer l'esprit un petit moment.

\- Hé ! Reviens ici satané lutin ! cria-t-il.

Je l'ignorai et partis à mon prochain cours en entendant la cloche sonner. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais emballée par l'idée d'aller en cours d'histoire.

 _Opération « retrouver-l'homme-de-ma-vie » enclenchée !_

 _ **[P.O.V. Bella]**_

 _Edward Cullen n'est pas pour toi, Edward Cullen n'est pas pour toi, Edward Cullen n'est pas pour toi…_

 _Argh !_

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait chez lui pour qu'il occupe à ce point mes pensées ?

Il était beau, _d'accord_. Mais à part ça ? Je ne le connaissais même pas ! Un type comme lui n'avait aucun droit d'envahir mon esprit à tout bout de champ.

Comment pouvais-je penser à lui de cette manière ? Je n'étais certainement pas le genre de fille à m'amouracher du beau gosse du lycée. J'étais sérieuse, et studieuse, et ne prêtais en temps normal aucune attention aux garçons. Alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi était-ce justement le nouveau playboy du lycée qui me faisait tourner la tête ?

À peine arrivé qu'il s'était déjà fait une sacrée réputation. Des dizaines de filles se vantaient d'avoir couché avec lui.

 _Elles n'ont vraiment aucun respect pour elles-mêmes._

En même temps, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'un mec aussi beau profite de son physique pour « se faire du bien ». J'aurai dû m'y attendre.

Mais non, moi, comme une idiote, j'étais rentrée après mon premier jour de cours pleins de papillons dans l'estomac, toute troublée que j'étais par ce bellâtre de pacotille. Le lendemain je m'étais de nouveau assise à côté de lui en cours. Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, pas un bonjour, et il était repartit de la même manière que la première fois. Dans la journée, les premières rumeurs sur son compte commencèrent.

Et le jour d'après, je demandais à une autre élève si elle voulait bien changer de place avec moi. Elle accepta immédiatement, toute heureuse qu'elle était de se retrouver près d'Edward Cullen. Lui semblait tout à fait indifférent.

Je ne m'en voulu que plus encore d'avoir bêtement eu le béguin pour lui.

 _Oh ça va, pas la peine d'en faire une maladie… de toute façon ça a duré quoi ? Une journée ?_

Mouais. Vraiment pas grand-chose.

 _Alors arrête d'y penser !_

Je tachai de me reconcentrer sur ma feuille, mais j'en fus incapable. J'avais la sensation d'être observée, et j'avais même à un moment pensée l'être par Edward. Cependant, à chaque fois que je tournai discrètement la tête pour tenter de le prendre sur le fait, il avait les yeux résolument baissés.

 _Seigneur, en suis-je au point où mon inconscient est capable de me faire croire n'importe quoi ?_

La cloche sonna enfin, me délivrant de mon calvaire, et je remarquai que contrairement aux fois précédentes, Edward ne partait pas en courant.

 _Alors quoi, c'était moi le problème ?_

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être contrariée par cette pensée. Ce type était vraiment agaçant. Je lui avais à peine parlé et pourtant il me troublait totalement.

À midi, je rejoins Angela, Ben, Eric et toute la bande à notre table habituelle. Comme à chaque fois, je passai devant la table des pom-pom girls, et je vis quelques filles me regarder comme si j'étais une moins que rien. La plupart ne me prêtèrent même pas attention.

 _Ce qui n'est pas plus mal._

Je remarquai distraitement que Alice Cullen, la prétendue jumelle d'Edward, était assise avec eux, et semblait très à son aise.

J'avais du mal à saisir pourquoi Jessica affirmait qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Certes, ils étaient de la même famille et avaient visiblement le même âge, mais ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. À vrai dire, n'aurai-je pas connu leur identité, je ne les aurais jamais cru frère et sœur, et encore moins jumeau. Ils étaient le parfait antithèse l'un de l'autre. Edward était grand, athlétique, musclé, roux (je me refusais de qualifier autrement les cheveux de ce type), les yeux vert… tandis que sa sœur, elle, était plutôt petite - même plus que moi -, mince, fluette, avait les cheveux d'un noir corbeau et les yeux noir également, me semblait-il. La seule chose qu'ils auraient pu avoir en commun était leur beauté, et l'étrange champ magnétique qui semblait graviter autour d'eux et attirer les autres comme des mouches. Mais même en cela, ils étaient différents.

Alice m'avait l'air exubérante, énergique, elle n'avait pas du tout peur de parler trop fort et d'attirer l'attention sur elle, le tout avec une habilité et une grâce toute naturelle. Mais Edward, lui, restait au contraire à l'écart des autres. Je ne l'avais jamais vu discutant avec quelqu'un, et la seule compagnie dont il semblait pourvu était celle de ces pétasses qui lui collaient aux basques.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans la cafétéria, en train de manger. Curieuse, je sondais la grande salle du regard, espérant le trouver. Mais il n'était pas là.

Je sirotai ma limonade en fronçant les sourcils. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

J'écoutai distraitement Jessica et son babillage incessant. Elle blablatait à propos de Rosalie Hale, la capitaine des pom-pom girls. Jessica lui trouvait les pires défauts du monde, mais à mon avis elle était seulement jalouse. Qui ne le serait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Même moi je m'avouai l'envier sur certains points. Ses cheveux, par exemple, qui étaient toujours brillants et parfaitement lisses. Ou encore sa peau, qui semblait n'avoir jamais connue un bouton de sa vie.

« Edward Cullen est super canon… » soupira Jessica. Tanya a tellement de chance d'être avec lui.

Je relevai la tête, pour une fois attentive à ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Ils forment le couple parfait par excellence », continua-t-elle. « Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Pas tellement » répliqua Angela. « En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il soit content que Tanya le colle à ce point. »

Jessica lui jeta un regard noir, comme si mon amie venait d'insulter une divinité.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? C'est pas comme si un mec comme lui avait perdu son temps à parler avec une fille comme toi… » insinua-t-elle en reniflant de dédain.

Angela, visiblement blessée, allait encore répliquer, mais je lui coupai la parole avant.

« Qui ça intéresse de toute façon ? » je repoussai mon plateau, l'appétit soudainement coupé. « On se retrouve en classe ! »

Et je partis de mon côté, la gorge étrangement serrée.

Il restait encore une trentaine de minute à la pause déjeuné, j'avais envie de prendre l'air un peu. Mais à peine eu-je franchis la porte que je percutai quelqu'un.

« Hé! C'est une vrai manie chez toi » déclara mon cauchemar en personne, un sourire railleur au coin des lèvres.

Je détournai la tête, agacée de tomber sur lui, et cherchai à le contourner. Il m'attrapa par le bras. Je levais les yeux vers lui, surprise. Il semblait tout aussi étonné que moi. Il parut chercher ses mots quelques secondes.

« Quoi de neuf ? finit-il par sortir, d'un ton étrangement hésitant.

J'arrachais mon bras de sa poigne.

« Pas autant de chose que toi, apparemment » Je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser transparaitre mon agacement.

Il aussi un sourcil. « De quoi tu parle ? »

« Tu sais de quoi je parle. » mon regard était plongé dans le sien.

Soudain, je fus brusquement poussée sur le côté. J'en perdis l'équilibre et atterris durement sur le béton, mes mains amortissant ma chute.

« Bella ! » Edward jura et se précipita sur moi pour m'aider à me relever.

« Eddie, pourquoi tu te soucie de cette fille ? Viens plutôt avec nous... » chouina une voix désagréable.

Évidement, son harem ne pouvait pas le laisser seul plus de quelques minutes. Tanya s'avança et le pris par le bras, sûrement dans l'idée de l'attirer avec elle et toute sa clique de pom-pom girl. Il se dégagea hargneusement, et approcha son visage tout près du sien. J'étais derrière lui, je ne voyais pas son expression. J'entendis qu'il lui chuchotait quelque chose, mais je ne saisis pas le sens de ses mots. Je vis Tanya devenir aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

Il se tourna brusquement vers moi et m'agrippa fermement le bras, m'entrainant derrière lui sans se soucier de mes protestations.

« Aïe ! Mais lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »

On arrivait devant l'infirmerie. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais la poignée ne tourna pas.

« L'infirmière est sûrement partie manger, elle-aussi » dis-je en me frottant la cuisse. J'avais sûrement récolté un bleu suite à la chute, plus les égratignures sur mes mains, mais rien de bien méchant.

« Ouais sûrement » me répondit-il distraitement en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers la salle de bain du lycée pour me rincer les mains quand je le vis sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » m'exclamai-je.

« Baisse le ton, tu vas nous faire repérer » chuchota-il, s'appliquant à crocheter la serrure de l'infirmerie.

« Arrête ça ! » ordonnai-je d'une voix nerveuse tout bas, regardant nerveusement autour de nous.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, un sourire railleur aux lèvres. « Nerveuse ? » se moqua-t-il. « Je parie que t'es le genre de petite fille parfaite qui n'a jamais brisé une seule règle de sa vie. »

Piquée dans mon orgueil, je redressai les épaules. « Tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

Il ouvrit la porte en vitesse et me tira brusquement à l'intérieur, avant de refermer derrière nous. Il était à deux centimètres de moi, tenant toujours mon bras. Je levai la tête vers lui, brièvement troublée. Il me regardait avec un air indéchiffrable.

Je me détachai de lui en détournant la tête, un peu perturbée. Je me raclai la gorge, « Alors ? C'était pour quoi, tout ce plan à la prison break ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, une ombre de sourire au coin des lèvres. « Prison break ? Ça ? T'as encore rien vu.. »

« Et je ne veux rien voir ! » répliquai-je en prenant la bouteille d'antiseptique et le paquet de coton.

Il me les prit des mains. « Laisse-moi faire. »

Je m'apprêtais à protester, mais le contacte de ses doigts sur mes mains me dissuada. Il s'appliqua à désinfecter mes égratignures avec douceur. Je le regardais faire, avec un étrange sentiment qui me prenait au ventre, me demandant si l'électricité que je ressentais entre nous quand il me touchait était due au désinfectant ou à tout autre chose.

 _Dans quoi je me suis embarquée…_

Je commençai tout juste à comprendre que j'aurais bien du mal à rester éloignée d'Edward Cullen…

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Alors, vos impressions ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, promis cette fois je vous réponds !**

 **À bientôt pour la suite ;)**


End file.
